You Don't Know What You Have Until It's Gone
by huntressofartemis101
Summary: As you know, dear reader, the two dwarves Kili and Fili hold each other and their brotherly bond most dear to their hearts, more than any gem or coin. But that was not always the case. This is the story of how these two dwarflings came to love each other so much, for you don't really know what you have until it's gone. NO SLASH! Will be a 2 - 5 shot. Or maybe more, I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Fili and Kili, sons of Dis, Heirs of Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the mountain, and inseparable until the day they die. Sounds like quite a title, right? Especially that last part. Not even Mahal himself could separate those two. Where one went, the other would always follow. They were one mind, and two souls forged into one. But it was not always this way, dear reader. Oh, not at all. There was once a time when the sons of Durin absolutely loathed each other.

….You do not believe me? Well, I can see why. Perhaps a small story is in order. Now, where shall I begin? Oh, what was that Bofur? Ah, yes I do believe that _was _indeed the day things started changing. It was a quiet midsummer day, I believe. One could hear the hammers pounding in the forge that sat in the square of Ered Luin. Everyone was going about their business, men and dwarves mingling in the street market.

"Kili! You come back here, you little devil!" two blurs zipped through the streets of Ered Luin, upsetting vendors and dashing through crowds. This was a daily occurrence, and most of the townspeople were fairly used to it by now.

The two blurs; one gold and one so dark it was almost black; were Fili, son of Dis and nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, and his younger brother Kili. Fili was the gold one. He was at the age of twenty summers, about the mental age of a fifteen year old human. Kili was approaching the age of fifteen summers himself, which was about the age of a twelve year old human. He, of course, was the darker blur; his hair so brown, that in the gleam of the sun or a candle, it was the inky black of a shadow.

Fili barreled after his smaller, lither little brother and finally caught up with him in the center of the city square, right in front of the forge his uncle was working at. He tackled Kili to the ground, and started pummeling him.

"I give!" Kili shouted, raising his fists to block the punches. Fili wasn't hitting his brother very hard, but Kili had always been a small, sickly child, always hiding in the shadows. "St'p a'ready! I 'aid I g've!"

"Where'd you hide it? Huh you little whelp? Where 'id you put it?" Fili was sitting on Kili's chest now, hands around his throat. "I 'old you, I di'n't take it! Lemme go!" The boys kept this up for a few minutes, people hardly casting them a glance (they were already very used to this sight), until two rough, scarred hand grabbed each by the scruff of their necks and pulled them apart.

Fili looked at the hand gripping his shoulder and gulped. He knew that hand. It had raised him from the time he was barely four, when his mother had died. His eyes looked up the thick arm, over the broad shoulder, and into the gleaming eyes of his uncle, Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, I need to finish Elona Moriah first. And I will! But I just had to get this written out before it slipped from my head. I'll probably work on it some more when I finish my other story. **

**But in the meanwhile, what do you think? Should I continue? Or is it a completely stupid plot that no one has any real interest in? Review, my dear people, and then do me a favor and read my story Elona Moriah: The Beautiful Miracle of Erebor, and review on that. Then hop over to Italian Hobbit's page and check out a few of her stories, especially Illusions. She is an absolute genius. Until next time my lovely readers!**


	2. VERY VERY IMPORTANT AN YOU MUST READ

Hi guys! Thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed this story! I am so sorry that I have not been able to update this, but I have been extremely busy and very stressed lately and have not had much time for writing. The real reason of this AN is to say that this story is going to be on hiatus for a little while. Possibly until I finish Elona Moriah, or even maybe later than that. If I completely loose interest in it (which is very likely to happen), I may put it up for adoption. But if you REALLY want to adopt it now, send me a PM and I will consider it. Just a warning though, I will be VERY picky about who adopts my story. I may very well reject you and if I do, please don't take it personally. Welp, that's all I think. Adios! 


End file.
